


Yoon Jeonghan : Han River

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: A day out at Han River with Yoon Jeonghan.





	Yoon Jeonghan : Han River

Your boyfriend, Jeonghan, asked you out on a date.  
It was so random because you know they are busy with the upcoming tour rehearsals and all.  
You had half a mind of not going and just let him take his day off to rest.  
However, he insisted so who are you to turn him down, right?  
You miss him so much because he has been too busy to actually even stay long on the phone.  
Aside from that, you were also looking for a distraction and something to do.  
In all honesty, you were feeling down these past few days because it’s your school’s summer break and you don’t have anything else to do without him.  
You were actually really happy that he insisted on going out today.  
You didn’t know where you’re going exactly so you just went with what you were comfortable wearing.  
You know you can never go wrong with your trusty sneakers, pants, and hoodie.  
You didn’t even bother with hair and make-up.  
Jeonghan doesn’t really like you wearing make-up too much.  
He gets jealous easily when other guys look at you when you go out.  
He also always tells you that you are pretty as you are.  
Having long hair, you almost always wear it down because fixing it is just too much of a hassle.  
You hear your doorbell ring and went outside to meet your angel.  
He was wearing the same exact hoodie as you.  
Actually, your whole get up was almost the same.  
Jeonghan laughed when he saw you.

“I knew you’d be wearing that. I know you so well now.”

You shake your head but feel your face turn red.  
Jeonghan is the kind of boyfriend who notices every little detail.  
He even figured out your go to outfit and matched it intentionally.  
He was carrying some kind of sports bag on his shoulder.

“Where are we going?”

You asked him, trying to figure out what he has planned.

“Hmmm. Somewhere near here.”

He said, evading the question for the nth time.  
He didn’t tell you anything since the day he asked you to go.  
He keeps on telling you that you’ll know when you get there.

“Come on. We can walk there.”

Jeonghan loves long walks.  
Sometimes, when he says you can walk there, it’s actually about 3 kilometers at least.  
Good thing you love long walks too... as long as it’s walking with Jeonghan.  
As usual, being such a gentleman of a boyfriend, Jeonghan let you walk on the safer side of the road.  
He shifted his bag to the other side so you can walk closer to him.  
He took your hand in his like he always does.  
While walking, you notice Jeonghan kept on looking at you.  
You waited until he looked again.  
“What? Something wrong?”  
“No.”  
“Then why do you keep looking at me?”  
“I just like looking at you.”

Ugh.  
This guy is too cringey sometimes.  
But hey, you’re not complaining.  
Who would?  
Suddenly, Jeonghan stopped walking.  
You realized you were at the park by the river.  
You looked at Jeonghan, curious.

“I figured a little outdoors would do us good. We always stay indoors like order in or go to restaurants or to the dorm when we hang out. I wanted to try something different.”  
“It’s okay. It’s so nice out. It feels kinda great to be out in the open. Are you okay, though?”  
“Yeah. Most people here don’t really approach me. I love this neighborhood because most people just keep to themselves.”  
“Okay. What are we gonna do then?”  
“Well, you can choose. I brought food, drinks, badminton rackets, playing cards~”  
“WAIT! You’ve got all of that in there?”

You were surprised at how all of those things fit in there, especially the badminton rackets.  
He just shrugged like “I’m that great. What can I do?”  
He set up a picnic blanket at the spot you found.  
He laid out the food and drinks.  
You thought it would be boring if you just ate so you challenged him to a game of badminton.  
You both decided that the loser would only be allowed to eat one bite.  
As you started playing, you realized how physically fit Jeonghan was.  
And how much of a cheater he is when it comes to games.  
He kept on calling you and saying cringey things when it was your turn to hit the shuttle.  
Plus the fact that your hair is getting in the way.

“Wait a second.”

He stopped you as you were about to serve.

“What now?”

He approached you slowly.  
When he was standing in front of you, you froze on the spot when he reached behind you.

“What are you doing?”  
“Tying your hair. Isn’t it getting in the way?”  
“It is. But if you’re gonna tie my hair, you’re supposed to do it from the back.”  
“I know. But isn’t this more romantic? I get to hug you at the same time. Kind of.”

Ugh.  
Seriously.  
This guy is so extra.  
What is happening?

“You can’t win with this, you know?”  
“I know. I’m just giving you a fair fight.”

Then you both went back to playing.  
After several rounds of rallies, with Jeonghan protesting most of the time and doing his best to cheat, you won.  
You both sat down on the blanket, exhausted but laughing.  
Jeonghan’s attempts to cheat actually made it more fun.  
As you were sitting side by side, Jeonghan reached for your face with a towel.  
You looked at him and froze.  
You were surprised at how close he was.  
He stared at you as he wiped the sweat dripping from your face, his face only inches from yours.

“You’re still not gonna get more than one bite, you know.”

You said as he leaned away and laughed.

“It was worth a try.”  
“You need to try harder.”  
“I think you’re just taking your revenge on me for playing volleyball with those girls a few weeks back.”  
You shot a glare at Jeonghan.  
You were really upset at that time because you thought those girls were so good looking and Jeonghan was so nice to them too.  
You were so jealous that you even told your friends you wouldn’t talk to Jeonghan anymore.  
Bringing that up isn’t a good idea if he wanted a cheeseburger.

“Oooh, you bet! So you have to try really really hard if you want to eat this cheeseburger.”

He paused for a while, looking down to think.  
You were sure he was thinking of something extra cringey.  
Suddenly, he lifted his head to face you.

“Jeonghan ddidubeogeo ddaduddeyo! Ddidubeogeo!”  
(Jeonghan cheeseburger sajuseyo! Cheeseburger!)  
(정한 띠드버거 따드떼요! 띠드버거!)  
(정한 치즈버거 사주세요! 치즈버거!)  
(Please buy Jeonghan cheeseburger! Cheeseburger!)

Both of you couldn’t hold your laughter in.  
You both burst into laughter, throwing your heads back.  
You finally gave Jeonghan one of the cheeseburgers he brought.  
You finish them as you both get ready for the next game – cards.


End file.
